All Fun and Games
by Frederic Marile
Summary: Crossover ftw. My sis and I decided it'd be so cool if all the characters from the games met. This is the result. LIKE IT OR DIE...just kidding. But those story fairies want you to review. Respect their desires.
1. Generation I

**Guess what ANOTHER STORY! Yeah...I'm never getting Legend of the Clouds done, but hey, at least I can say I've written a Pokémon fanfiction. So my sister and I thought about writing a crossover of all the Pokémon games. So we did. Find beckels89 on deviantART to read it there. I don't own the franchise and never will, but let's get started anyway!**

**:::::**

Red stood gazing into white oblivion. The snow had been falling for quite a while but had recently ceased. Red knew this wasn't going to last, but he relished the times when he could see the sky anyway. Mount Silver was indescribably peaceful, and normally Red had it to himself.

Usually around this time of day he was training his Pokémon, starting with Venasaur and ending with Snorlax. This was routine; it was a rare day when he opted to continue staring into the nothingness, but he simply didn't feel like it right now.

"Hi, Red!" a giddy voice called form right behind him. He spun around and nearly slipped off the edge of the mountain. This would not have been a pretty happening, as Mount Silver was one of the tallest mountains in the world. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you couldn't hear me," the girl added.

It was Leaf. Leaf was admittedly small for her age, but she wasn't incredibly old really. She was turning fourteen in three weeks, an event that Red would probably end up forgetting. "H-hi, Leaf," he greeted her. "How are you?"

"Just fine," she replied, pacing about the snowy mountaintop. "What a time I had getting here, though. Charizard didn't want to fly in the snow, so we had to wait until it stopped. And then I dropped my hat, so we had to fly all the way back down and get it because someone could steal it, right?" She looked back at Red as though actually expecting a response.

"I see." Red wasn't often in the mood for conversation, which could only be a side effect of living alone on a mountain, and right now he really wanted to bask in the uncommon sunlight that currently blessed Mount Silver.

"And also we took forever getting up here, because there was a lot of wind," Leaf continued. "Also there was this lady at the park who gave me birdseed to feed some of the Pidgeys, and one of them let me pet it. I really think it liked me!"

"Great," Red sighed.

"Because like it kept nuzzling its beak in my hair when I bent down to feed it. So I picked it up and it fell asleep in my arms!" Leaf gushed. "I named it Flappers. He was so cute, but then I saw a lost Pidgey poster with a Pidgey that looked just like him! I knew it was him because he had a few feathers missing on his wing. So I gave him back to the guy who owned him and he said thank you and gave me candy. Oh and guess what his name really was?"

"I don't know, Bob," Red guessed, clearly not enthused.

"It was actually Flappers!" Leaf told him, probably not having listened to his guess. "I just know Pokémon so well, don't I?" She twirled with a strand of her hair and added, "You know what would be so fun?"

"What's that?" Red asked, almost asleep at this point.

"If they had like a tournament of lots of Pokémon battles," Leaf answered with a wide smile.

"They already do that," Red reminded her. Leaf shook her head.

"No, I mean like if they did it across all the regions," she clarified. "I think that would be so fun, don't you?"

Red shrugged. "I guess so," he replied, "but it would take a long time to set up."

"I think my Cubone would do real great in a tournament," Leaf told him. "I train him every day, and we're such good friends. What about you, Red? Are you and your Pokémon good friends?"

Red stared at her and shrugged again. "Well, it's always good to have a nice healthy friendship with _all_ of your Pokémon," Leaf continued. "That way they work better with you. That's good for me, anyway, because my Cubone and I-it's like we were meant to meet each other. We're just the best friends anyone could ever want.

"You know what, Red? I was wondering if you wanted to come back down off the mountain with me. I think it would be fun, don't you? I know you haven't been down in a while, so I figure you would want to come along to see the world again. What do you say?" she asked.

Red considered her offer. Looking off the edge of Mount Silver he saw nothing but the snow. But he knew it must be nice weather down the other side of the mountain. It was tempting; he had wanted something different for once, and he sure had no qualms about spending more time with Leaf. If he went, it might actually be interesting.

"Sure, I suppose," he replied, walking towards her. She smiled.

"Great. We can take my Charizard back down," she decided. "Pity we have to leave, though. I'd love to have made a few snow angels before we left. I make the best snow angels, my friends say."

Red almost had to laugh at that.

**:::::**

At the base of the mountain, Leaf hopped off the back of her Charizard and landed in a crouch. "Well, here we are," she announced. "I forget how long you've been up there."

"It hasn't changed a lot since I was last here," Red told her, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets as Leaf returned her Charizard.

"Hasn't it?" Leaf giggled. "You must have a great memory then. Wait, Red…look at that table over there."

Red followed her gaze. She was looking at a brown oak desk with a stack of green papers on it. "I wonder what that is," Leaf said, going over to investigate. Red resigned to follow her. Upon closer inspection, the papers turned out to be flyers, one of which Leaf read aloud, excitement growing in her voice:

"'Special event! Don't miss it! Tournament in Hoenn on the third. Trainers from all regions welcome, bring your strongest Pokémon. Be there!' Do you hear that, Red? They're having a tournament across regions just like I wished! It'll be so great! Don't you want to come with me?"

Red stared at her. In all honesty, he wasn't sure. He didn't like the idea off traveling all the way to Hoenn just for a silly tournament, but Leaf really seemed to. She was also looking at him with wide, pleading eyes, which significantly crushed his ability to refuse. "Yeah, I'd love to," he answered, sighing afterwards. "I guess we should go."

"Oh thanks, Red, I'm so excited!" Leaf cried, hugging him. "I'll have so much fun with you there! Ooh, why don't we take a boat? I've wanted to sail my whole entire life!"

Red scratched the back of his head. "I guess that'll be okay," he agreed. "But where can we find a port from here?"

"Oh, I think there's one real close by. Follow me!" Leaf requested. Red dashed after her until they reached a small house. Inside an elderly man sat in a chair shuffling cards.

"Oh, a couple of customers?" he asked. "Where're you headed?"

"To Hoenn!" Leaf answered. "We're going to participate in that tournament!"

"The tournament?" the man repeated, cutting out two tickets that read "Admit One-Hoenn Region." "Funny. I've had quite a few people buy tickets there, but that was a long time ago. I'd hope I can get a spot in the battles if I were you."

"Oh, we'll be okay," Leaf laughed. "We've got the best Pokémon there are. Oh, and…" She pulled two roses from her pocket and handed them to the man. "Thank you for the tickets."

"You're very kind…" the man mumbled in surprise as the pair boarded the boat through the other door.

**:::::**

**Yey I got the first chapter done! Hope you liked it. LEAF IS SO CUTE!**

**Sorry, my Leaf weirdness got to me. But I do hope I made her as cute as my sister and I figure she is. Tell me what you thought, guys! Reviews from you guys are epic!**

**See ya!**


	2. Generation II

**CHEESE IS MY FAVORITE BEVERAGE!**

**:::::**

Hibiki lay peacefully across a bench with light brown wood and blue cushioning. Many people stared at him or demanded he move, but he was feeling too carefree and half-asleep to respond or obey. He brushed his hair out of his face and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when a loud conversation from inside the store a few yards away penetrated his ears:

"Omigod Kris look at this!" a girl's voice cried. Hibiki pulled himself to a sitting position and gazed through the open doors of the store. A slightly tall girl with a big, white, bubble-shaped hat on was dangling a pair of crystal earrings in front of another equally tall girl. The second girl had blue hair so light it was almost green.

Hibiki chuckled. Count on Kotone to be girly like this, he thought with a fond smile. Kotone was one of his best friends, even though she could be a bit stubborn.

"Kotone, those earrings are _identical_ to the ones you were just looking at," Kris told her softly. Kris was one of those automatically good people. Good things came from her, and good things happened to her. She was another of Hibiki and Kotone's friends, but acted oddly maternal at times.

"Yeah, but these ones are prettier on me," Kotone giggled, putting them to her ears. From outside, Hibiki softly laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"They're exactly alike," Kris protested. "I don't think you're going to find any difference."

"What if a jewel specialist said different?" Kotone asked lightly.

"I don't think he would and let's just buy the others already," Kris insisted exasperatedly.

"I want these ones," Kotone argued, every trace of a smile subsiding.

"Do you want them because they're more expensive or because you actually think they're better-looking?" Kris calmly scolded her.

Kotone bit her lip, unable (or simply embarrassed) to answer the question, before sitting down in front of the jewelry display, pouting. Kris sighed, staring at the ceiling. Hibiki grinned.

"Please, Kotone," Kris pleaded, tapping her foot. "The earrings are _exactly_ the same." Kotone, despite her friend's derision of her costly gems, refused to let go or even stand. "We don't even have the money for those."

Kotone frowned. After a moment during which she appeared to be thinking with much effort, her eyes lit up and looked outside the store. Hibiki immediately lay back down, hoping the girls hadn't seen him. He heard two pairs of footsteps approaching. "Hibiki…" Kotone cooed, caressing his shoulder.

Hibiki pretended to wake up. He looked at Kotone kindly, taking a stretch. "Hi, Kotone," he greeted her.

"Kris and I are out of money," Kotone explained with as sad a look as she could muster on her face. "Could we…borrow your credit card for like two seconds?"

Hibiki cocked his head to the side, as thought never having expected the question, as brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Now how did you run out of money?" he asked.

"We just bought loads of stuff _she_ wanted," Kris replied, pointing at Kotone.

"And we know you've hardly bought anything," Kotone continued, "so we were just wondering if you could lend us a bit of money. We'll pay back everything we spend, we swear!"

"Who's this 'we' you speak of?" Kris asked irritably. "But if you could let us borrow it, Hibiki, we'd really appreciate it."

Hibiki clicked his tongue. Kris put her hands on her hips. "Hibiki, really," she said in a pleading tone.

Kotone stared between them confusedly. "But, Hibiki I need these earrings to match the necklace I got…"

Hibiki laughed and produced a shiny golden credit care. "Just don't spend too much-"

"Yay!" Kotone yelled, rushing back into the store.

"Thanks, Hibiki," Kris acknowledged him, though the phrase was more congratulatory. "I know she can be kind of…her sometimes."

"Well, I figure if you give her money, at least she'll calm down until she runs out again," Hibiki mumbled.

Kris smiled. "So you understand she's not going to exercise restraint."

"Absolutely," Hibiki sighed. "Will you at least try to make her not spend everything?"

"Sure!" Kris answered. "And while I'm at it, I'll try to make her give up the idea that she's going to be a Jigglypuff when she grows up. I mean, if you really want me to, I think I can, but still."

At that moment, Kotone flew out of the store with a green paper in her hand. "Hey guys! They're having this battle tournament in Hoenn and people from all the regions get to come! We gotta go, right?"

Hibiki and Kris exchanged a glance and answered at the same time: "Sure."

Kotone giggled coyly. "I wonder if Silver will be there."

Kris stared at her for several moments before wondering, "What do you care?"

"You, I'd just like him to be there…" Kotone answered dreamily.

Hibiki rolled his ocean-blue eyes. It was no well-kept secret that Kotone cared for Silver and was in fact the only living thing on Earth Silver cared about. "You _would_ want him to be there," he muttered, trying not to show real anger, resentment, and/or jealousy.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kotone demanded, staring at him with wide eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid or something for wanting to see him there? I for one think he's a cool person!"

That was the good thing about Hibiki discretion; nobody in the world thought he had any feelings whatsoever for anyone. He simply kept to himself, unlike the chatterbox that Kotone was wont to be. "Whatever you say," he mumbled.

Kris looked at them both and pointedly intervened with a perfunctory "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! We should get going, right?"

Hibiki sighed and nodded agreement. Kotone on the other hand was already skipping towards the exit of the mall, shouting, "Let's get tickets to Hoenn already!"

"We better follow her," Kris chuckled, smiling.

Hibiki nodded again, joining her as she attempted to catch Kotone. He was thinking about what ever would happen if Silver actually did show up. He hoped the see the redhead as well-despite the constant insults and animosity, Hibiki did enjoy Silver's company immensely-but he wasn't sure it could happen.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes.

**:::::**

**Je suis fini!**

**...Actually it should be J'ai fini...**

**Whatevs...Anyway, press little magic blue button or else the story fairies my sister invented will eat you in your sleep. Don't have nightmares though!**

**Bai! **


	3. Generation IV

**Herro. I am a chicken bucket. Chicken smells good.**

**Oh and I don't own Pokémon either.**

**:::::**

Kouki and Hikari sat lazily on the very wide and expensive yellow couch that sat on the north end of Kouki's all-around expensive living room. The couch had many floral designs in blue or white. The wood was very neatly carved and polished.

"I like, forget, where'd you buy this?" Hikari asked, adjusting her pink skirt.

"I made it," Kouki replied, loosening the silk scarf that hung snugly around his pale neck.

"Right," Hikari sighed, taking another bite of pizza. That along with hot cocoa had been their meal for five hours now. Kouki, with his large flowery wallet, had ordered pizza after pizza and had previously concocted an almost limitless supply of hot chocolate with a special recipe he held very dear.

"I also helped design that skirt you're wearing. Did I tell your that story?" Kouki asked excitedly.

"You probably did," Hikari told him hastily with some impatience.

They had also been watching several new chick flicks, by which name Hikari referred to them. Of course, Kouki didn't…_enjoy_ them or anything. He was only watching them because Hikari liked them.

"If she goes back with him after what he did…" Hikari murmured, "I'll never forgive her."

"But she loves him," Kouki argued. "She has to…"

"But he's horrible! As a husband _and_ a co-worker!" Hikari cried.

"Still, he has that charm…" Kouki mumbled apprehensively.

But he didn't enjoy them, per se.

"Like…what time is it?" Hikari asked, stretching and leaning against Kouki, who laughed nervously and moved away. Hikari rolled her eyes and drank some cocoa before repeating her question.

"Um…ten thirty," Koukii replied, checking his Poketch.

"Oh, well," Hikari yawned, standing up and stretching. "I'm tired."

"Oh." Kouki looked disappointed for a moment before standing and turning the DVD player and television off. "I understand. You can sleep here if-"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a string of loud raps on the door. Kouki sighed and went to answer. More loud raps were made before he could open the door, which was eventually answered to a fairly short, scrawny boy with uncombed blonde hair and wide, unblinking eyes. He shoved past Kouki with little effort and made his way to the living room, where the lights were still off.

"What are you doing here, Jun?" Kouki demanded, straightening his scarf.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Jun said sarcastically; "did I interrupt something important? Oh wait! Of course I didn't," he laughed, poking Kouki's scarf several times.

"What do you need to say or borrow so badly you had to come barging into my house at half after ten?" Kouki repeated.

Jun brandished a green flyer and poked Kouki's scarf with it a few more times before literally jumping towards a light switch and, virtually standing on the wall, brightening the room. "They're having a tournament for people from everywhere and they're having it in Hoenn and doesn't that sound so cool! Wouldn't that be so amazingly fun?"

While Kouki nursed his scarf to health, Hikari walked towards Jun with a curious frown and snatched the flyer out of his hands. "Dude, this is like, in Hoenn. I'm not going all the way there! It'd like, ruin my clothes."

"No, this is going to be so fun!" Jun protested, taking books of Kouki's bookshelf and looking at the last pages of all of them. "I mean what if they have some kind of grand prize?"

"I think they'd sat there was a prize if there was," Kouki muttered, looking over Hikari's shoulder at the flyer.

Jun opened his mouth to argue but figured he couldn't and frowned for a few moments. "Well…well, don't you like battling for the fun of it? For the thrill and excitement?"

"I guess you're right but…" Hikari thought for a moment, a task that seemed to require much work. "How are we going to get there? We can't walk or else my clothes will get ruined."

"You mentioned that," Kouki agreed impatiently, kissing his scarf.

"We can…" Jun put up a finger for quiet while he tried to think of an alternate method of transportation.

"We could like take a train or a boat or something," Hikari suggested. "That would be cool but we'd have to like go in first class."

"Hikari if you could stop thinking about your clothes for more than five seconds," Jun requested, fiddling with a set of miniature violins arranged to look like an invisible orchestra, "I think your idea's a good one. We could find a train station or something."

"But Hoenn?" Kouki interrupted, taking another sip of hot cocoa. "I mean, the place is pretty, but I hear the people there are self-centered. Like…her-level self-centered," he added, pointing at Hikari.

"Wait…are you pointing at me for a reason or something?" Hikari asked. Kouki rolled his eyes and straightened his scarf again.

"Nah, we'll be fine," Jun assured him. "I'll just take an insult jokebook with me and we'll be all set!' He then proceeded to hop around the room, flapping his arms and cawing like an eagle.

"I guess you're right," Kouki admitted, finally thinking to give Jun a plate of pizza and a mug of hot chocolate. Jun took one look at these offerings and swatted them away at the wall. Kouki stared after them.

"Hey!" he whined. "That was with my secret recipe! It took forever to make that…" He actually started to tear up for a moment before Jun knocked over a vase by accident and Kouki had to dive to barely save it. After examining the pot to make sure it wasn't shattered anywhere, Kouki looked back up at Jun. "Out," he ordered.

"But I thought-"

"We will get the tickets or whatevers tomorrow now _get out of my house,_" Kouki shouted, although his voice squeaked quite embarrassingly. Despite this, Jun was gone immediately.

**:::::**

Kouki woke suddenly and sat straight up. He was still on the couch on which Jun had spilled pizza grease and hot cocoa the previous night, and which he had asked (or more accurately, forced) Hikari to clean with him. Hikari was still sleeping, sprawled pathetically in a lanky mess of limbs and torn pink clothing.

Kouki was very intense about the washing of his furniture.

"Hikari, wake up," Kouki requested softly, shaking her head a little. Obviously only pretending to be asleep, she responded by clutching his hand and almost throwing him off the couch.

"I'm awake, idiot," she muttered, sitting up and looking forlornly at her clothes. "You know I…like…hate you for making me clean your stupid couch, right?"

"Yes, but you did, and that's why you're my friend," Kouki assured her hastily. "Now, why don't we go get the tickets to Hoenn?"

"Whatever…" Hikari mumbled. "I just gotta get dressed first."

"Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any girl's clothes."

"Yeah you do," Hikari argued. "I know _you_ do."

She and Kouki had a staring contest for quite a while before the latter sighed. "They're in the bottom door of the first closet in the hall. Go to town."

Hikari skipped down the hall and looked around for said chest of drawers. "Wait, Kouki…how do I know which is the first closet?" she asked.

Kouki turned his gaze to meet her. He then proceeded to bang his head against the wall for several seconds before retreating from the living room to assist her. Once they had collected an outfit that Hikari could stand to look at and she had subsequently changed into it, the two resigned to sitting on the couch once more.

"So…" Kouki said airily. "I guess we should go, right? There's never too much time to get tickets."

"Should we, like, go to Jun and pick him up?" Hikari suggested.

"I'm sure he'll already have gotten himself a ticket," Kouki told her. At that moment there sounded several knocks down the hall.

Kouki breathed out a long stream of air. "Speak of the short, squirrelly devil," he muttered, standing and rushing to answer. Jun stood there with a large grin on his face.

"I am _awesome,_" he decided brightly.

"We've heard," Kouki said irritably.

"No, let me explain," Jun requested, inviting himself in again. "These tickets I hold in my hand-" he held up his hand to show off three fancy permits- "were the _last_ first-class ones they had for a train to Hoenn. Isn't that funny?"

"Yes, very entertaining," Kouki replied listlessly. "Now back up for a second."

Always the jokingly literal one, Jun backpedaled a few steps and waited for Kouki to continue.

"You say you bought our tickets for us?" Kouki demanded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did you do that?" Kouki cried. "Now we have to do something for you!"

"Wait, we?" Hikari asked, suddenly paying full attention with her eyes wide. "I don't want to have to do you any favors!"

"Who says you have to be in debt to me?" Jun laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Quit it, Jun!" Kouki yelled. "I know you just bought those for us because you want something from us, so stop acting all innocent!"

"Actually…I bought them because I wanted to ride in first class…and I didn't want you guys to be in a different class because then I'd be talking to people I didn't know who would probably be old and smell like soap…so I snatched up the last two first class tickets…Did you ever think about that?" Jun asked with a trace of sadness in his voice.

Kouki stared at him with his mouth hung open. He could feel himself and Hikari blushing, ashamed. "Sorry, Jun," they both said.

Jun stared them both up close before suddenly regaining his beguiling manner. "Well, no harm done, right? Let's just get to the train before it leaves!"

As he dashed out of the house, Hikari chuckled. "There's, like, something so wrong with him, but I can't help but like him anyway."

"Like? Not the word I was thinking, but I'll take it," Kouki chimed.

**:::::**

**And done! Hooray! Tell me what you thought, please!**

**And um, bye!**


	4. Generation V

**YAY MORE CHAPATER!**

**I do not own Pokémon, but I do own WATER.**

**:::::**

Touko sat straight and firm on the red sofa that mostly dominated the living room. There wasn't much else in the room; the only other objects Touko could consider worldly were the brown coffee table in front of her, on which rested only a lit strawberry-scented candle, the two small armchairs colored the same way as the couch, and the flat-screen television on the opposite wall.

Her eyes skimmed today's paper. She couldn't find anything really interesting; frankly, she never could. She didn't read the newspaper because she wanted to hear about the inevitably depressing idiocy that the writers called "news." To be perfectly honest, she read it because she knew it made her look sophisticated and grown-up. She didn't need that actually-she was already sixteen, but she enjoyed knowing she could read a newspaper like old, _fancy_ people.

There were tons of advertisements for strange and outlandish products and media. Touko dismissed these, having previously made up a law that everything in advertisements was automatically deficient.

The paper covered worthless stories about people and events Touko had heard of but definitely wasn't excited over. More ultimately insignificant aristocrats had died, and their loss was annoyingly mourned. Not that Touko didn't care when people died, but she was always irritated at what a big show people made of it. _It's death, guys,_ she always thought. _Nothing grand or formal._

"Hah…people can be so stupid," she thought aloud. "Don't you think so, Touya?"

Sitting in one of the armchairs, her brother looked up from his book and blinked a few times. "Yeah, sure," he agreed.

But turning the page she saw a headline that immediately attracted her attention. "Hey, Touya, there's a story in the newspaper here! Look at this look at this!"

Touya sighed and closed his book. He stood and moved to peer over Touko's shoulder and read the ad aloud: "Tournament in Hoenn attracts hundreds…Many trainers aspire to participate…uh. Seems interesting." He looked to his sister for a reaction.

"Are you kidding? This sounds awesome! I totally think we should go!" Standing up, she continued with authority, "It's such a wonderful opportunity to become better trainers, and even to meet new people! Oh, Touya, we have to go, we just have to! I mean, think of the experience and the fun we'll have!" She leaned over her brother and added, "Right? Don't you think so?"

Touya stared at her with a bewildered smile before eventually replying, "Yeah. Sure."

"Yes, I knew you'd agree with me!" Touko cried, rushing towards the front door. "We should leave immediately! Oh, we'll have to get tickets as soon as possible. Then we'll have to leave for Hoenn and get to the tournament! And-and-" she cut herself off, having thought of another random stipulation. "We should bring Cheren and Bel!"

Touya's eyes grew wide, but he didn't answer. He knew as well as anybody the consequences of taking Bel and Cheren along on anything, and Touko could see him mulling the idea over in his head. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for an affirmative response.

"Well…" Touya began, but Touko immediately interrupted.

"Think about it! It would be so fun to bring them with us!" Touko ordered. "I mean, how bad can it be if they come!"

Touya nodded. Touko bit her lip, feeling her wishes changing suddenly from Bel and Cheren joining them to getting an agreement out of her brother. "I mean, don't you think you'd miss them if we left for a day or two?"

Touya smiled. "Yeah, sure," he replied. Touko nodded, completely unabashed at having rather forced Touya to agree.

Taking charge of the entire trip once more, Touko giggled, "So we should leave and ask them to come, right? I bet they'll be really excited to come with us!"

With a slight frown, Touya replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, this is going to be such a fun vacation!" Touko squealed.

"Vacation?" Touya repeated.

"Well, of course!" Touko confirmed. "I mean, we have to go to the shops and sports courts and-and-and places they have in Hoenn! It's so foreign there I know we're going to love it!"

"Um. Yeah, sure," Touya mumbled before being dragged towards the door by his sister.

**:::::**

"So what do you say?" Touko giggled. "Aren't we going to have so much fun on this trip?"

Bel's green-and-white striped beret, which continually danced on her head and never failed to overlap at least one of her green eyes, shifted in its spot as the blonde girl contemplated (as much as one could call what Bel's brain did contemplating) the idea of travelling to a different region. Cheren's black hair looked surprisingly red as he gave the notion about a half-second's thought and almost yelled:

"Are you kidding me? Going to Hoenn just for a dang tournament? That statistically none of us are going to even place in? Keep dreaming, Touko!"

Touko's face fell. "What?" she demanded, with the kind of disillusionment experienced when being told something that simply cannot be true. "You…what? I don't…_what?_"

"We're not going to Hoenn, and that's final," Cheren said smugly.

"Really?" Touko laughed autocratically. "Hey, Touya, won't going to Hoenn be fun?"

"Yeah, sure," Touya murmured confusedly, having forced himself out of a trance with the familiar refrain at the mention of his name.

"I _don't care_ what Touya says," Cheren snarled. "He agrees with everyone, right Touya?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Touya replied, sounding hurt but afraid.

Touko stared at Cheren with a frustrated expression. She didn't know for sure anymore that she could get an agreement, but she did know the one card that almost always worked on her "friend".

"Bel!" she laughed again, this time almost amiably. "Don't _you_ think it would be fun?"

"Yeah!" the other girl cheered, losing all previous train of thought to the casual invitation.

Cheren shot Touko a burning glare before sighing. "You know what? Whatever, I don't care! We'll go on your stupid trip, but you better not try to make me enjoy it, okay?"

"I hear you," Touko answered half-heartedly, already dashing in the other direction with her brother in tow.

**:::::**

"Hey do you think N will be there?" Touko added to her endless list of questions concerning the vacation. Since their arrival at the airport, she had been keeping up a constant "conversation", which consisted of random thoughts and queries about the trip. Cheren (only because Bel couldn't process the questions fast enough and Touya simply refused to answer any question that was not both yes-or-no and directed at him) tried to come up with replies, but mostly Touko dominated the conversation.

"How should I know if he'll be there?" Cheren asked. "I mean he could be, but he's probably too busy saving the world-"

"Yeah, but I bet he'll be there, because I'm sure he wants to see us, right?" Touko interrupted.

"What?" was Cheren's only coherent response, preceded by several confused half-sentences.

"Yeah, he totally will, right Touya?"

"Yeah. Sure," Touya answered, stretching the two words out meaningfully.

At this point an attendant announced over the intercom: "_Flight 27 for Hoenn is now boarding. The flight will depart in twenty minutes. All Flight 27 flyers please make all last-minute baggage checks and changes and board your flight. Thank you._"

"Wait a minute…that's us!" Bel cried excitedly. "We gotta go!"

"I guess," Cheren sighed. "Come on, guys. I'm not getting any younger, and the whole idea of this vacation isn't getting any more entertaining."

"I hear you," Touko repeated, dragging Touya towards the boarding platform.

**:::::**

**Poodles.**


	5. Generations I, III

**OH MY GOSH I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**I lub you all for reading this. So yeah. I don't own Pokémon but I lub writing about it SO LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!**

**:::::**

The boat came to a slow and steady stop. Water flushed and splashed around it, dousing the outside deck. Leaf laughed as she was drenched in seawater, rushing to the front of the boat to take in the view of their destination.

Hoenn was positively gorgeous, she decided. So many tall buildings and modern looking structures. Leaf could see restaurants and shops and houses forever. "It's so pretty!" she screamed, dashing into the cabin.

She flipped on the light and yelled, "Oh my gosh, Red! Wake up we're here!" She leaped from the doorway onto Red's small bed and, kneeling on all fours, stared into his face.

Red slowly opened his eyes, using far too much effort for his own good to refrain from choking Leaf. "Hi, Leaf," he sighed, sitting up and covering himself. "We're here, you said."

"Yeah so hurry up and come out and breathe some fresh air! Your muscles all must be stiff from being stuck in here in this tiny bed!" Leaf squealed excitedly.

She yanked him out of bed and pulled him towards the door. "L-Leaf!" he cried, and she spun around to see that he wasn't actually wearing a shirt.

Leaf's mouth closed to an O shape. Then she smiled and finally began to giggle. "Red, you're cute like that!"

"Leaf!" Red shouted, trying to cover himself with the blanket again.

"You really should go out like that more often," Leaf crowed coyly.

"Leaf, cut it out and leave so I can put on a shirt," Red ordered sternly, as though speaking to a small child (which, in any case, he was).

Leaf simply grinned and coiled her hair around her finger. "You can dress with me in the room. Golly, Red, it's just a shirt."

Red uttered a deep guttural growl and threw on a yellow collared shirt and red jacket. "You know, Leaf, you can be very…persistent."

"Yeah…" Leaf agreed, scratching her neck and chuckling. "But you still look cute without a shirt."

As she pranced out the door, Red made an imaginary gun with his hand, placed his index finger in his mouth, and pulled the "trigger."

Outside of the cabin, Red decided he could understand Leaf's excitement. "It's real nice," he commented.

Leaf smiled. Obviously she of all people knew that Red was virtually incapable of expressing approval, so surely he was quite glad to see Hoenn. "I'm glad you think so," she beamed, twisting her finger in her hair again. "And there must be so many new Pokémon here to look at but oh my gosh what is that?"

She dropped to her knees and began to stroke the fur of a gray canine with a black face and paws aw well as yellow eyes. "Oh this is just the cutest little puppy I've ever seen! Red, do you think he's lost? Oh, but what is he?"

She stood and pulled from her pocket her blue Pokédex. She pointed it at the pup:

"_Poochyena,_" it explained. "_At first sight, it will take a bite of anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back._"

"Aw!" Leaf cooed. "Isn't that the cutest thing in the world? Do you think I could catch it, Red?"

"Leaf, it probably belongs to somebody."

"Well then…" Leaf murmured, thinking for a moment before a light came into her eyes. "I could see who that someone is, right?"

"Leaf, we have to get to the tournament," Red reminded her.

"Oh but Red!" Leaf pleaded, picking up the Poochyena. "I just want to take it to a lost and found or _something!_" Holding the dog in his face, she added, "I mean, can you really resist these eyes?"

Red nursed his forehead. "Fine, you do that and I'll sign us in."

Leaf handed Red her wallet, which was blue and embroidered with pink flowers, and immediately dashed off with the Poochyena in tow. Red sighed and walked closely behind another group of people making their towards what Red guessed to be the tournament building.

The entrance led under a wide square gate that provided some decent shade. It was made of hundreds of thin planks of wood woven together diagonally, leaving diamond-shaped holes. Inside the gate was still outside in that Red wasn't actually standing in an establishment, but a woven wood wall separated the area from the rest of the city. Far more people than could be humanly counted were lined up at booths for checking identification, which led inside a large brick building where the tournaments must be taking place. Though there were twenty booths in all, each line was gargantuan.

Red settled into what he presumed to be the shortest line. In front of him were the same three people he had followed earlier. Closest to him was a girl who looked young and had an air of curiosity and uniqueness about her. She wore a white cap that tied around the back like a bandana over her dusty brown hair, which dangled below her chin like pigtails. It also had a logo of half a green Pokéball on the front. She also wore an orange shirt with black buttons and a green collar, a short black skirt, black socks, and orange shoes that had to be at least two sizes two small.

She currently addressed Red. "Your had is old," she noted. "It has that funny swoosh thing on it."

Red was about to give a reply questioning her ability to quit talking and mind her own business when a very small boy with green hair in a simple white shirt and pants beat him to it. "Haruka, don't be rude," he told her. "And don't talk to strangers."

Haruka folded her arms and pouted, facing away from both the boy and Red. After a moment, she became very interested in a small rock. The other member of their group watched with some amusement. He sported a white hat, which looked astonishingly like hair, with a red logo similar to Haruka's. He wore an orange shirt as well, with a black zipper line and red collar. He also wore black slacks with black shorts on top of them, along with shoes identical to Haruka's.

He looked back at Red. "Don't mind them," he whispered. "Haruka 's unfocused and she can be really dumb without knowing it. And Mitsuru just likes to stick his nose into things. I'm Yuki, what's your name?"

As he held out his hand, Red bit his lip. "Red," he replied. Yuki's smile faltered for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"Red?" he repeated. "I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, red was a color, not a proper noun."

_And he accuses Haruka of being stupid without knowing,_ Red thought.

"Yuki, did you not just hear what I was telling Haruka ?" Mitsuru demanded. "Don't be rude!"

"Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Mitsuru ," Yuki answered irritably. "I was just introducing myself."

"And _I'm_ just looking after you," Mitsuru retorted, crossing his arms calmly.

"Um, news flash," Yuki laughed bitterly. "You're two years younger than us."

"And yet of the three of us I'm the most mature," Mitsuru replied, still cool as a cucumber.

"You know what? I'm leaving," Yuki announced, pushing past Red and attempting to leave the line. "This whole thing is stupid."

Red clutched his shoulder and pulled him back to his spot. "You really don't want to leave," he assured. "Because you'll end up changing your mind and have to start at the end of the line again."

Yuki fidgeted out of Red's grip. "How would you know that?" he asked.

Red stared at him for several seconds. Receiving the message that he wasn't going to get a response, Yuki rejoined Mitsuru and Haruka , the latter of whom was now staring with wide eyes at a Linoone that was chasing its own tail.

"Oh hey!" a voice called from behind Red. "What are you doing here, Red? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Red blinked a few times. Somebody was actually talking to him and it wasn't rude. What a surprise this was. His eyes went wide as he tried to decipher the voice…and almost wished he hadn't.

Turning around to face his correspondent, a confident-looking young man of fourteen with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. "Hi, Green," he said tiredly.

"Don't act so excited to see me now," Green deadpanned. "I'm glad to see _you_, you know…You know, so I can trash your Pokémon once and for all, you know."

"Not going to happen, Green," Red replied. "We both know what happens every single time you plan that."

"Yeah, I lose, I get it," Green said exasperatedly. "But this time will be different, you know. I'm seriously going to win something for the first time, you know."

"Yes. Against about a thousand contestants, _you_ of all people are going to come out on top," Red answered, not taking his eyes off Haruka 's, which constantly darted around the tournament lot. The girl in question was now gazing at the rotating Pokéball hologram at the top of the official building.

"Oh my gosh there you are Red you'll never guess what just happened to me!" Leaf cried from a few yards away, crashing into Green a moment later.

"What the heck-oh hi Leaf!" Green greeted her, helping her up. "I didn't know you were here too, you know."

"Why, of course I'm here!" Leaf chuckled. "You think I would miss something like this? Hey Red guess what happened?"

"You just said I would never guess," Red reminded her. "But judging from the fact that that dog is still with us, you couldn't find a lost and found."

"What is that anyway?" Green asked curiously.

"It's called a Poochyena," Leaf explained. "And yes, I found a station for lost Pokémon, but they told me no losses had been reported in the last few months, and they said I could keep him! Isn't that wonderful, guys?"

"Great," Red and Green answered simultaneously.

"I think I'll use him in the tournament!" Leaf giggled. "I named him Angel! Isn't that nice?"

This time Green and Red answered at the same time, but with different answers. Green said cheerfully "That's adorable, you know, Leaf" while Red replied in monotone "Angel is a girl's name."

Leaf looked absolutely crushed. Green stared at him with a disgusted expression. "It's pretty," Red added. "I never said it wasn't a good name."

Leaf recovered instantaneously. "Green, I have something to ask you," she said.

"Sure."

"Do you think Red looks cute without a shirt on?"

While the question was perfectly innocent in Leaf's mind, it wasn't quite so to everyone else. Red and Green both blushed several shades of red, while Haruka, Yuki, and Mitsuru all turned to stare incredulously at the girl. "I'm sorry, did your friend say what I think she did?" Haruka asked, though her attention was soon directed to her left. "Oh cool it's a Seedot! I want it!"

"Why would you ask that?" Green demanded, trying to regain his composure, a task Red had already accomplished.

"I just want to know, because I told him he did, and he told me to cut it out," Leaf answered. "So tell me, doesn't he look cute without a shirt?"

"And _why,_ I wonder," Yuki began, "would you tell him he does? Sounds a bit strange to say unless you actually saw him like that."

"Oh, but I did," Leaf confirmed. Yuki's eye twitched. "I came in to tell him we were here and pulled him out of the bed and he wasn't wearing one. So then he put one on and we left the boat."

Green and the other group all sighed in relief. "For a second I was worried, you know…" Green mumbled.

"Worried what?"

"Be quiet, Leaf," Red ordered. She looked at him questioningly for a moment before shrugging.

"Hey look, guys! We're almost next in line," Green noted. "You know, I'm real excited for this thing."

Haruka, Yuki, and Mitsuru were handing in identification as he spoke. The usher looked over each of the cards and, seeming satisfied, gave them back and let the group pass. Red made his way to the booth and showed the usher his and Leaf's cards. Green did likewise, and soon the three were standing inside the building, which was even large inside than it looked from outside.

The entire floor was made of green tiles of varying sizes. A pale cream-colored rug lay over the middle of the circular room. Several white spiral staircases led to rooms that Red assumed were for trainers to set up before their matches.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Leaf almost shrieked. "We're actually here! We're going to have a bunch of fun matches here! It'll be thrilling and suspenseful and _they have air conditioning here too!_ This is what I've always dreamed of!"

Red and Green had to agree. This would be the tournament to end all, he figured. Whoever won would officially be the Pokémon master of this age. As Leaf continued ranting about exactly how amazing this situation was-she compared it several times to a giant skyscraper-sized ice cream cone with boiling hot fudge and cherries the size of people-the reality of how wonderful it truly was hit them.

Quite a match set this would be.

**:::::**

**Yay for people! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! LEAF IS SO CUTE FFFFFFFF**

**Sorry. Anyway, I personally don't think Angel can only be a girl's name (Rent is FTW), I just thought that's something Red would say.**

**See ya!**


	6. Generations II, IV

**EPIC STORY BACK FOR MOAR PWNAGE.**

**I own nuffin let's get started. I also decided everybody actually has a last name (le gasp) so you'll be hearing those from now on.**

**:::::**

A tall, thin flight attendant walked down the aisle in a very warden-like uniform, hair swishing as she scrutinized every passenger past whom she walked. "Excuse me, ma'am," Kris requested, waving her hand. The attendant turned.

"Yes, miss?" the attendant answered, spinning around to look at Kris. "How may I help you?"

"Do these whatchamacallits get refills?" Kris asked, holding up a glass that contained the dregs of a very rich hot chocolate. "'Cause they're pretty good."

"Indeed they do, ma'am," the attendant answered. "I'll get that for you in just a minute."

"And do I get to keep the mug?" Kris added.

"Of course, ma'am," the attendant replied. "A souvenir from us to you."

Kris smiled and relaxed in her chair. She had only discovered that it reclined a few minutes ago; they were two hours into the flight. They would in fact be landing soon.

"Don't you think it would be cool if Silver was there, though?" Kotone interrupted the silence. She had been breaking said silence the entire flight now with periodic questions concerning the same topic each time.

Kotone sat to Kris's right-Kris had the window seat, a condition she almost required, because it meant people didn't run into her all the time-and Hibiki had the seat across the aisle from Kotone. The arrangement was near perfect in Kris's opinion, but Kotone could be annoying sometimes.

"I suppose so," she replied. "But why are you so excited for him to be there anyway? You hardly know him."

"I do too know him!" Kotone protested. "I know he likes strawberries. And I know his favorite color is black. And I know he used to write big novels. And-"

"What's his phone number?" Kris cut her off.

Kotone thought for a moment. "Well, I don't need to know his phone number, _Kris._ I have him on speed dial."

"What are his parents' names?" Kris asked, almost interrupting her again.

"I, uh…" Kotone bit her lip. "Well, he hasn't actually had me meet them, considering _one_ of them is Giovanni, and the _other_ is probably dead."

"Kotone?"

"Yeah?"

"What's his last name?"

Kotone glared at her. "Are you done yet?" she demanded. "I get it. Maybe I don't know him all that great. But I can tell you one thing. Someday, I _will_ be Mrs. Silver What's-his-face."

"Well, I won't try and discourage you anymore, I guess," Kris decided. "I just want you to know what you're dealing with. Silver can be…odd, at times."

"But he's so mysterious, and-and intense, and-and-" Kotone began.

"Pretty?" Hibiki offered sarcastically, grinning from ear to ear and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Why do you people hate him so much?" Kotone cried. "Jeez, you sound like my parents or something! …Well actually just my mom. My dad liked anybody I did. And he would like Silver too! Silver is really a good guy, and you'll see that when we see him in Hoenn!"

"But we won't see him in Hoenn, Kotone," Kris insisted. "I mean, I want to support you and all, but he couldn't possibly care enough about _anything_ to travel two regions."

"_Attention, passengers,_" a voice called over the intercom. "_We will be landing in Hoenn in approximately twelve minutes. Please gather all your baggage and take all of your personal possessions off the plane. Thank you for flying with us._"

"Just wait 'till we get off this thing," Kotone said quietly. "You'll see Silver's really nicer than the last time you saw him."

"Let's not hold our breath," Kris told Hibiki, deliberately whispering loud enough for Kotone to hear her.

**:::::**

The door of the plane folded outwards and halted at the landing dock. Passengers filed out of the airplane, directed by the flight attendant, who checked everyone's baggage as they left. Kotone stretched as she walked out, telling the attendant she had nothing with her. Kris and Hibiki, carrying her bags, had to wait for a few solid minutes while the attendant went through her very extensive (and expensive) list of belongings she had taken with her.

When they had finally finished comparing, the attendant allowed them to continue on their way. Kotone had long since abandoned them, and they flew through the airport looking for her until they finally found her staring out the window.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Hibiki muttered, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Sorry, but it was boring," Kotone acknowledged him half-heartedly. Her eyes grew wide after a moment, and Kris assumed she'd seen something in the reflection of the window. Turning around, she screamed:

"Silver you're here!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards a red-haired man with stunning silvery eyes. Embracing him in a bone-crushing hug, she continued, "With us!" And staring back triumphantly at Hibiki and Kris, she added, "_In Hoenn!_"

Silver blushed and smiled. "Long time no see, Kotone," he replied. "Sure glad to see you again."

Kris and Hibiki glared at each other for several moments before joining Kotone and Silver at the other side of the room. "Hello, Silver," Kris greeted him icily, shaking his hand with stiff precision.

"Hey, Silv," Hibiki chuckled, patting Silver on the shoulder and brushing his hair back with his other hand.

Silver's face grew red. He despised Hibiki's nickname for him with a passion. "I'd really prefer it if you call me Silver, you're aware of that," he answered acidly. "_Hibicki,_" he added, deliberately pronouncing his name with a short I in the middle.

Hibiki chuckled again. "Okay," he snorted with cold eyes.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Kris demanded. "Participating in the tournament, I presume."

"You _presume_ half-correctly," Silver replied mockingly. "I went to your house, Kotone, to ask if she was there. Your mom said you were here, so I followed you. And come to think of it, I might have been on your plane."

"How do you figure?" Kris asked.

"Because I happened to hear avid mention of the word silver right behind me…not used as the metal," Silver replied with a fake surprised smile. "Funny, huh?"

"Um. Sorry," Hibiki mumbled.

"Yeah, you call me pretty again and you die," Silver answered gloomily.

"But since we're all here in the same place…unfortunately…why don't we go to the tournament together?" Kris suggested. "I'm sure they're probably almost done accepting participants."

"Great idea, Kris!" Kotone agreed.

"Whoopee," Hibiki said sarcastically, twirling his finger in the air. "And then we could get ice cream and go to an amusement park, but the point would be…?"

"You're a party pooper, that's what you are," Kotone said bitterly, dragging Silver in the opposite direction. Silver laughed.

"He's keeping something from us," Kris decided. "There's something seriously wrong here."

"That, or Kotone's managed to transform him into…a decent human being," Hibiki added, shuddering. He didn't mean what he said that much. He had liked Silver before, and somehow he was acting kind and normal. That was simply wrong, and Hibiki didn't take to the attitude.

Kris stared at him curiously for a moment. "…No, _that_ can't be it," she argued before rushing towards the other two.

**:::::**

"Whoa!" Kotone screamed the instant they were outside the airport. "This place is so pretty it hurts! Look at all the trees and big buildings and holy gosh we didn't have any of this back in Johto!"

"It's fair," Kris agreed. Hoenn was definitely more animated than their home region. The people and places seemed more alive, and there wasn't so much industry. "Like, this is nice."

Silver began to wander in a random direction. "So where's this tournament building? I'd like to get this over with sometime today."

"Nope," Hibiki replied, flipping his hair. "They said the tournament lasts two days or something. They give the final people a rest day."

"How did _you_ know that?" Kotone asked.

"Looked it up," Hibiki answered, his mouth popping softly on the word "up." "Try it sometime."

"Hey, quit being so rude," Silver interjected, stepping in front of Kotone and outstretching his arms as if to guard her. "Come on, Kotone." He draped his arms around her shoulder and led her away.

"Oh…" Kris began.

"My…" Hibiki continued.

"Wow," Kris finished. "Is he actually being supportive? What's gotten into him?"

Hibiki shrugged and followed them. By some stroke of luck, Silver had managed to find the actual tournament building. "Hey, wait up, Silv!" Hibiki called with Kris at his side.

The redhead whipped around and twitched his eye a few times. Kotone put her hand on his shoulder, and he sighed. "Sure, sorry," he answered.

When Hibiki and Kris had caught up, the reunited quartet turned to face the woven wooden wall separating the tournament from the rest of the world. "It's awesome," Hibiki commented.

The four entered the large gate to see several large lines gathered at booths for checking identification. Hibiki looked around at all of the different people here and one particular person caught his eye. He was rather short and had poufy yellow hair. He wore a horizontally orange-and-white striped shirt and faded jeans. He was currently running in circles around a brightly colored palm tree.

"Well, this is retarded," Kris murmured. "Why are these lines so long?"

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad," Kotone answered, skipping towards a random line, at the end of which two other people were arguing outrageously.

"You're an _idiot,_ Kouki," a relatively short girl almost yelled with narrowed eyes. She wore all pink clothes, which included a rosy tunic with hot pink buttons and an extremely short skirt, a fuchsia scarf, and salmon-colored boots. The only not-pink thing about her was her dark blue hair, which reached down to her waist.

"Me? _I'm_ the idiot?" Kouki demanded. He wore a red beret that draped over his dark brown hair. He also sported a red dress shirt under a thick blue jacket with black outlines that both looked rather constricting, a white scarf with a very delicate knot that looked much too tight, black jeans that _also_ seemed small on him, and gray-blue shoes that were predictably snug. "Examine yourself, Hikari. Who's wearing pink here?"

"Both of us would be if you thought you could get away with it," Hikari answered with a smirk. "Besides, _you_ were the one who managed to let Jun get away and who the heck knows what he's doing now? He could have gotten hit by a car or something-"

"I'm going to have to stop you there, Hikari," Kouki interrupted. "Jun is _accident-free,_ and we both know it."

"But what if this one time he manages to get hurt?" Hikari demanded. "There are tons of people and sharp things here!"

"You speak like he's a child or something," Kouki replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. After a moment, his eyes widened. "Oh crap, he's in trouble."

"Hey, who's this Jun guy?" Kris asked. "Maybe we've seen him."

"Not…that it's any of your business," Kouki replied disdainfully, "but Jun is our friend. He's lost somehow."

"What's he look like?" Kotone asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Hikari answered, slightly dreamily. "He's a bit short, about my height. And he's got huge yellow hair, and he always wears this same stripy shirt and funny old jeans. And he's pretty _cute_ sometimes."

"Hey, I saw someone just like that," Hibiki explained, snapping his fingers. "But he was running around a tree…I think he was crazy or something."

Kouki and Hikari stared at each other, then at Hibiki, then at each other again. "That would be Jun Prels," Kouki decided.

"I'll lead you to him, then," Hibiki said with a smile, brushing his hair out of his closed eyes.

"We'll save your spots," Hikari told them before turning her attention to the others. "So, what are _your_ guys's names?" she asked.

Kotone was quick to offer her hand. Hikari blinked a few times before high-fiving her. Kotone chuckled and yanked her hand back. "Anyway…I'm Kotone," she explained.

"Kris," the blue-haired girl offered. Silver remained silent, currently scrutinizing Hikari with narrowed eyes.

"And, um…who's your friend?" Hikari asked, clearly smitten.

"This is Silver," Kris answered, though it was almost like a laugh.

"I could introduce myself," Silver said scornfully.

"So are you and Kouki…?" Kotone asked with a nervous smile.

Hikari blinked a few times again before understanding. "Oh…no, oh heck no! Kouki? You couldn't be serious. No, he's just a friend."

Kotone grasped Silver's hand in her own in response. "Well, that's nice," she snapped. "But you should really meet Hibiki, too. He's fun. And, uh…what's your friend Jun like?"

Hikari pondered the question for a moment. "He's strange, that's what he's _like._ But you'll like him, I'm sure."

"Where are they, anyway?" Kris wondered. "It's boring hanging out with just girls."

"Why you little-"

"Hey there are concessions in the building!" Kotone interrupted him. "We could totally have something to eat because I'm _way_ hungry!"

At that moment, Hibiki called, "Hey guys!" The others turned to see him returning with Kouki and Jun, the latter of whom was close to handcuffed in the former's scarf. "I found What's-his-name!"

Kotone skipped away to meet What's-his-name, who was glaring rabidly at Kouki. Kris faintly heard her greeting him in her gleeful fashion.

Silver sighed animatedly. "This line is long," he pointed out. "And I'm getting tired of the sun. Why is it so hot in Hoenn?"

"Technically," Kouki began as the trio and Kotone returned, "it's because the sun just doesn't shine so much in Johto. Because there's so much pollution because you guys are so bad about littering. See for Hikari and Jun and me, it's actually cold. _We_ take this planet seriously."

Silver stared at him for almost a minute. "Okay, two things," he answered. "One. Shut up because your voice is squeaky and annoying. Two. _How do you know we're from Johto?_"

"Easy. Your dialect, your attitude, your clothes…" Kouki listed traits on his fingers. "I'm good at that stuff. Like…like…" He looked around the lot and landed his gaze on a young man with a red cap covering his black hair, black tee-shirt, red jacket with white zipper line, neon blue jeans, and red and black shoes. "That guy is _totally_ from Kanto."

"Okay, you're just guessing," Kotone told him. "You couldn't possibly know where he comes from just by looking at him."

"Wait wait wait," Kouki insisted. The young man in question turned his cap 180 degrees. "Kanto. I'm sure of it."

Kotone dropped to the ground, crossing her legs and arms and staring at the ground in frustration. Kris rolled her eyes while Silver struggled to make her stand back up.

"So…Jun," Kouki mumbled, disturbed by the scene before him, "these are our new friends, Kris, Kotone, and Silver."

Jun untangled the scarf and proceeded to meet the aforementioned Johto residents with flourish and excitement. "Hi people, I'm What's-his-face and it's great to meet you-whoa." He suddenly stared at and began walking towards a Wurmple waddling across the pavement. "I _want_ that Wurmple."

"It probably belongs to somebody, Jun," Kouki reminded him, pulling him back towards the others. Jun pouted and stuffed his face, covered by his abundant hair, into his folded arms.

"He is a trip," Kris whispered to Hibiki.

**:::::**

**Oh hai. I didn't see you there.**


	7. Generations III, V

**You are EXCITED. Admit it.**

**No, I _still_ don't own Pokémon or else both PreciousMetalShipping and SoulSilverShipping would exist...**

**Whatever. Let's get started!**

**:::::**

"Touko, we're going the wrong way, I'm serious!" Cheren cried, trying to run fast enough to catch up with the energetic girl. "We were supposed to turn right at-"

"Cheren, I know what I'm doing," Touko interrupted him, dragging Touya down the street with her. Her brother had long since given up trying to actually run with her and was now allowing himself to be towed up and down the roads.

"Really, Touko!" Cheren yelled. "I have a map, and we're lost! I know which way-"

"Shut up, Cheren!" Touko cut him off, still dashing downhill. "I know where I'm going!"

Cheren growled and stopped running after her. "Fine, be that way!" he shouted. "Come on, Bel, we're going to the tournament."

Bel stopped as well and stared back at him. "But I like running," she replied. "Besides, I think Touko might be going the right way."

"I-have-a-map," Cheren snapped, each syllable dropping like chunks of ice. "Now come with me."

Bel sighed and followed him. Meanwhile, Touko continued pulling Touya down random streets, and before long Touya was pretty sure they'd gone down each one at least twice. "Not to be rude, Touko, but where are we going?" he asked lightly.

"The tournament, silly," Touko laughed before suddenly dropping her brother to the ground. "Why, do you think we're going the wrong way too?" she demanded shrilly.

Touya groaned slightly as he picked himself up off the pavement. "Not at all," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I just think…some of these stores look familiar."

"Oh, everything's the same in Hoenn," Touko answered dismissively. "Trust me, we're going the right way." Looking around for a moment, she beamed and pointed. "See? I can see the building not too far away from here!"

Touya looked in the direction of her gaze and also saw the large brick building she was pointing to, with a near boundless wall of woven planks of smooth wood surrounding it. "Yeah, sure," he commented. "Looks interesting."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!" Touko gushed.

"Yeah, sure," Touya agreed. "Where did Cheren and Bel get to anyway?"

Touko waved his question away. "Who cares about them? I want to get to that tournament!" She grabbed her brother's hand again and yanked him towards the building. "Come on, Touya, hurry!"

Within a few minutes the two had reached the woven wooden gates leading into the tournament lot. As they walked inside, they were amazed at the sight before them. There were hundreds of people congregated in colossal queues, too many for even Touko to count. The woven wall also blocked out sounds from outside the gates and it was rather quiet inside the lot, comparative to the number of people. "So many people…" Touko admired. "This tournament must be huge, right Touya?"

"Yeah, sure," Touya answered absent-mindedly.

"Oh darn…" Touko said disappointedly, shading her face with her eyes. "It's still sunny in here…"

Touya swallowed and reached into his backpack. Grimacing, he handed his sister an umbrella. Touko smiled widely. "Thanks, Touya, you're the best!" She unfolded the umbrella and began to laugh. It was pink and had a Munna pattern on it. "Oh Touya, that's cute."

"Yeah, sure." Touya narrowed his eyes. "But it's Bel's umbrella."

"Then what are _you_ doing with it?" Touko chuckled in disbelief.

"Hers and mine got switched," Touya replied, folding his arms. Touko gave him a sarcastic "yeah, right" look and he shrunk back slightly.

"Hey guys!" Bel suddenly called from a few feet away. The siblings turned around to see her and Cheren walking slowly towards them, their arms linked. Bel was holding up a blue umbrella with a Victini pattern.

Touko looked between the umbrella she held and the one in Bel's hand. "And _how_ exactly did you manage to switch those?" she crowed.

"I liked Touya's," Bel replied, "so I asked him if I could use it."

Touko grinned at her brother. "Okay, so it wasn't exactly accidental," he conceded. Touko nodded several times with the grin still on her face.

Soon she addressed Cheren. "See? We got here before you did, and we didn't even have to use your dumb old map," she told him. "I knew I was going the right way."

"No, you didn't," Cheren retorted. "You had no idea. You were running down random streets, and you're only here first by luck. Bel and I were responsible and we used the map."

"Yeah, I hear you," Touko called over her shoulder, yanking Touya towards the nearest line.

"She'll never learn," Cheren sighed, escorting Bel to the line with Touko and Touya.

"What do you mean by that?" Bel asked. "I think that-"

"And that's the problem sometimes," Cheren interrupted her. "You think." Bel stared at him for several moments before shrugging.

"Who do you think we'll meet?" Touko beamed. "I haven't seen N but don't you think he'd show up for something like this? I don't know, I think he would like a giant worldwide event like this one."

"Maybe," Cheren muttered, seeing that no one else was planning on answering.

"And why is the building so huge?" Touko wondered.

"They have to fit more than a thousand people in there," Cheren replied. "I looked everything about the tournament up during the plane ride. They have to do some screening first to get rid of people because only six hundred forty people can participate, 128 from each region. Then they split everybody into five groups and start the battling from there. Usually they'll have one semi-finalist from each region and those five have a ton of battles to decide the final winner."

"How do you know so much, Cheren?" Touko asked in awe.

"As I said before, I look things up," Cheren answered disdainfully. "You should try it; we all have computers."

"You're right," Touko agreed, looking at Touya. Her brother stared back at her for a moment before getting the message and taking off his backpack again. He fumbled through it some more and retrieved a white laptop with his sister's name scribed floridly on it in permanent black marker.

"Thanks, Touya," she cooed, accepting her computer and squatting on the pavement. She opened the computer and grinned again, showing blinding teeth. Cheren rolled his eyes. Touko typed loudly for a minute before focusing carefully on a web page that attracted her interest. "Hey, Cheren, it says here that they used almost 200,000 square feet of stuff to make the floor of the building." Looking up, she asked, "Is that a lot?"

"Well, I would normally consider any number in the hundred thousands to be 'a lot,'" Cheren replied. "But in this building especially, they were very efficient in planning the most floor area combined the smallest volume-"

"They have eight rounds of battles!" Touko interrupted. "How do they do that?"

Cheren scowled at her. "Well, with each round, they cut the number of remaining participants in half until they just have five left. It starts with 640 and drops off from there. They use this system-"

"They have a list of Pokémon champions here," Touko told him. "There are lots of people here." After a moment, she added, "Do you know who all of them are, Cheren?"

"I probably know most of them," Cheren sighed with exaggerated exasperation, filing his fingernails.

"Like there's this weirdo guy named Red," Touko said listlessly. "He's cute, but it says here he lives on Mount Silver. Who could possibly do that and be sane?"

"Um, Red Ashland could," Cheren replied with a raised eyebrow. "He's widely renowned as the greatest Pokémon champion who ever lived. He followed Green Oak, who admittedly was only champion for about two days but still receives great attention-not exactly for his skill at battling, one might say-"

"Yeah, it has Green on here too," Touko continued. "You're right, he _is_ good-looking…I wonder if he'd be here? And the current champions, blah blah blah…I don't know _any_ of these people. Some guy named Lance and a weirdo named Steve, a Cynthia chick and-oh look it's Alder! Finally someone I recognize!"

She yawned. "I'm bored with this. Why won't the line go faster?" She closed her laptop and shoved it in Touya's face before whirling around to see who was behind them. She saw a young girl with brown pigtail-like strands of hair that reached her shoulders, unlike the rest of her hair that barely touched her neck. Dusty brown bangs hung over the left side of her face and curled into an upside-down V at the bottom of her green and white bandana.

"Hello," Touko greeted the girl, who simply smiled in response and turned her attention towards a small sapling. "Hot day, isn't it?" Touko asked.

"Sure is," the girl replied, focusing on the white wing-like pockets that protruded from Touko's denim shorts. "What are _those_ things?" she asked.

"My pockets," Touko replied. "They're huge. I keep my fancy new Pokédex in this one-" she indicated her right pocket-"and hair stuff in this one-" she indicated the left.

"How long does it take you to do your hair?" the girl asked, staring at a glob of spilled yogurt a couple of feet away with rapt interest.

"About an hour and a half, why?" Touko answered. "How long does it take you?"

"Ten minutes tops," the girl replied with furrowed eyebrows. After a moment, she held out a small hand in a white glove with black fingers. "Haruka Sophia. And you are?"

"Touko Heartvigsen," Touko almost laughed, shaking Haruka's hand violently. The younger girl pulled away quickly and began to nurse her fingers while still holding conversation.

"Where are you from, Touko?" she wondered, grinning at a small hole in the wooden wall.

"Unova," Touko answered proudly. "And you?"

"I'm from here, actually," Haruka told her. "It's really a beautiful place. And I'm excited that we get to represent the first ever worldwide tournament. I hope I'll meet-"

"I looked up stuff about the tournament," Touko interrupted her. "There are like six hundred people that get to be in the battles! Is that huge or what?"

"Sure is," Haruka gushed, recovering from a temporary trance induced by the sight of a boy of about fifteen in a striped shirt running laps around a tree. "My friend Mitsuru here knows lots about the tournament, too."

"Haruka , what are you-" asked a voice from further back. A small boy in white clothes with green hair turned and stepped out from behind Haruka and stared at Touko. "Haruka , I told you not to talk to strangers!"

"She isn't a stranger, she's Touko," Haruka explained. "She's really nice, too. Touko, this is my friend Mitsuru Mirelle."

Mitsuru narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing and shaking Touko's hand. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled before sneezing. Haruka had to work hard not to laugh; Touko at roughly 5'7" had to look down nearly a foot to meet Mitsuru 's eyes. She then became entranced with a scene to her right.

Two other young men were currently trying to overpower the one in the striped shirt she'd seen earlier. "Come on, let's get you back to reality," one of them said softly, lifting Striped Shirt by one arm. He had on a hat that Haruka would almost describe as a baseball cap that was black on the sides and yellow in the middle. He wore an expensive-looking red jacket with black cuffs and black shorts with tight elastic at the waist and knees.

"Just get up," the other boy ordered sharply, yanking on Striped Shirt's other arm and adjusting the red beret covering most of his head. "Come on, actually pull him."

Baseball Cap shot him a confused look before brushing his hair out of his eyes and continuing to pull. Red Beret sighed and dragged Striped Shirt the rest of the way up. "Come on, Hibiki, you can just follow behind us."

Baseball Cap looked quite hurt but obeyed as Red Beret tied his white scarf around Striped Shirt's wrists as though it were handcuffs. "Hey, Kouki, do you think they have a food court or something in the tournament building? I was wondering," he asked.

"They sure do," Kouki answered. "And Jun, stop trying to eat yourself!"

"Hi," Haruka called when the three of them were passing right next to her and her friends. Touko, who had been running her mouth the entire time-still about the tournament, Haruka believed-stopped speaking suddenly.

"Hey, I was talking!" she protested. Haruka was hardly listening as the boys all turned to see whoever it was whose attention they had attracted.

"Hello," Kouki mumbled uncertainly. "Can I help you?"

"No, I was just wondering what you're doing."

"Trying to stop my freak friend," Kouki explained cautiously.

"Oh," Haruka answered simply. "Well, sorry for bothering you, it was just funny-"

"Haruka !" Mitsuru interrupted her. The boy next to him flicked him in the side of the head. At this point Hibiki, Kouki, and Jun continued through the lot.

Haruka sighed and returned to look at Touko, who was currently sitting on the ground with her arms folded. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?" she demanded without looking up.

"Sorry, Touko, I just saw some people and they looked strange and confusing and a bit cute and-"

"Hold on," Touko cut her off. "Cute?"

"Yeah," Haruka agreed sheepishly.

"We're friends again!" Touko squealed, standing immediately and hugging Haruka . "So which one of them was your favorite?"

"I couldn't say," Haruka meeped. "They were all nice-looking, though." Trying to change the subject, she asked, pointing at Touya, "Are you and him related?"

"We are," Touko confirmed, pulling Touya close to her and rubbing his hair with her fist so that it flew up in spikes. While he tried to get his hair to lie down again, she continued, "He's my brother Touya. Isn't he cute?"

"Touko," he whined with a pleading expression. Haruka instantly tilted her face upwards and held her nose with one hand. Touko laughed uproariously.

"_A_nyway," she continued, stretching out the first syllable for nearly ten seconds, "these are my other friends." Yanking Cheren towards her, she explained, "This is my good friend Cheren. Cheren, this is Haruka !"

The coal-haired boy adjusted his glasses and muttered, "Hello, Haruka ." He then turned back to face the building.

"Hi!" Bel called from behind him, her small head protruding over Cheren's shoulder. "I'm Bel!" she introduced herself, jumping out from behind Cheren and wrapping her arms around Haruka 's neck. Standing up straight and cocking her head to the side, she added, "You're pretty. Where are you from?"

"Just a few towns away," Haruka answered.

"Awesome! I'm from all the way in Unova. And how old are you?" Bel giggled.

"Fourteen," Haruka replied.

"That's nice," Bel laughed. Turning around again, she cried, "Whoa, Touko! We're almost next in line!"

Touko sighed fondly. "Sorry about my friends," she said with a smirk. Messing up Touya's hair again, she added, "And my brother."

"No problem," Haruka assured her before turning to see a boy slightly older than she staring at the ground. "Your hat is old," she commented.

Touko let out a light, graceful breath. "Aren't you excited for the tournament, Touya?" she asked gleefully.

"Yeah," Touya answered with a smile. "Sure."

"Me too," Touko said with a gleam in her eyes. "We're gonna blow everyone out of the water, I know it! We're the best, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Touya repeated with an amused expression.

"Will you be quiet already?" Cheren asked. "We're almost inside, and they appreciate a professional air."

"Sure, sure," Touko replied. "But you can't deny you're excited too! This is going to be wonderful!"

"Yay!" Bel shouted, inspired by her cheers.

As the group ahead of them walked inside, Touko stretched and skipped ahead of the others and handed her ID to the usher. _We are cool,_ she thought. _We are amazing._

**:::::**

**Yus! I iz finished already! As you can probably tell, most of this chapter happened during chapter six and a little before chapter five. Anyway, tell me what you thought and all...**

**See ya!**


	8. Generations I, II, III, IV, V

**Oyus, I got ANUDDER chapater done. I hope you like it...**

**Also, I decided two things: a) Green's last name should actually be Oak, so I fixed that, and b) May, Brendan, and Wally should be called Haruka, Yuki, and Mitsuru, so I changed that too!**

**No ownage of Pokémon in this department.**

**:::::**

"Hey, Green, look at this!" Leaf yelled from the other side of the lobby. "It's so cool!"

Green turned to see her gawking at a elaborate statue of the Titan Trio. They faced away from each other. Moltres stared towards a massive collection of seats separated from the rest of the lobby by a thick glass wall; Articuno's shining presence gazed out a tall window; and Leaf was currently admiring the golden Zapdos, which faced the exit into the grand room they had first entered.

The statue was sculpted mostly of steel painted gold, though the triangular pedestal on which the birds stood was of delicately carved oak. Their names were engraved on bronze plaques, one on each face of the pedestal. "It's pretty, Leaf," Green agreed with a small smile.

"Get my picture next to it!" Leaf requested, skipping towards him and handing him her camera. "This will be so cool to look at when we get back home!"

Green fumbled with her camera for a moment-it was surprisingly simple, but it still managed to confuse him-and found the large button that read "TAKE PICTURE" in small font. "Ready?" he asked. "Say…something."

Leaf simply laughed, but before Green could take the picture, he felt his shirt being tugged on. "Whoa, what the-" He whirled around and sighed in relief. "Hey Red, you scared me, you know. Be careful with this shirt too, it's my favorite, you know."

"There are creepy people over there." Red pointed at a group of four people huddled together at the exit into the entrance room-or rather, three people huddled together and a very depressed-looking young man who looked to be affiliated with them. "They freaked out when they saw me and they won't leave me alone."

Leaf giggled as she walked towards the two. "What's going on, Red? Green was going to take my picture next to that giant statue over there."

Red explained his predicament once more. Leaf laughed again. "Well, can you blame them? I mean, you _are_ a champion, after all. Why don't we talk to them? I'm sure they're nice people!"

"I'd rather stay here and hide behind you guys until they go away," Red answered, taking a spot behind Green and looking worriedly at the group which so frightened him.

Leaf rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, that's okay," she decided with a lilt in her voice, giving Green a "help me" look. "If you're worried about having a fan club, then I suppose we can just stay here."

Green seemed to understand. "Yeah, that's fine, you know, Red," he agreed with a grin. "It's fine to be scared."

They both crossed their arms and waited for a reaction. Red looked between them and shook his head violently. "I'll go meet them," he said determinedly.

As he marched away, Leaf and Green beamed at each other. "I love us," Leaf giggled as she pranced off to join Red.

Green stared confusedly. "Wait, Leaf. What do you mean, 'you love us?'" he asked with wide eyes, following her slowly.

"I just mean I like how we come up with things," Leaf replied placidly. After a moment without an answer from Green, she frowned ever so slightly. "Green. You're not thinking…you and me, are you?"

Green smiled and laughed, though the attitude of the laugh was absolutely undeterminable. "You know Leaf, I'm flattered," he said nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "but…not so much."

The air seemed to burn and die away as Leaf and Green sauntered the rest of the way to the exit. Red was currently standing a few feet away, staring curiously at the group about which he had been worried. "Hey, Red," Green said cautiously. "Have you said anything to them?"

"Do you think if I say something, they'll start screaming?" Red asked without looking at Green.

_Learn to read the atmosphere,_ Green thought. "You'll be fine," he assured Red, shoving him towards the strange people.

At this point Leaf and Green were able to get a good look at them. The one first to notice Red had light brown pigtails that curled upwards and a few escaping strands of hair that flew in and out of her cocoa-colored eyes. She wore a red sweater with a white collar under blue overalls with short shorts. She smiled for a moment. "Hey, it's you again!" she beamed.

"Whoa," one of the other strangers murmured, turning to look at Red and brushing his blue-black hair out of his face.

"Sorry if we scared you," the third stranger, another girl with blue-green pigtails, greeted him sincerely.

"Oh, he's fine," Leaf laughed, grabbing Red by the shoulders. Red glared at her. "He's just nervous sometimes, isn't that right, Red?"

"I'm not either nervous," Red almost yelled, breaking free and turning to look at his fans and holding out his hand. "I'm-well, you know…"

The brown-haired girl fainted dead away, prompting the fourth person in the group, a tall redhead with silver eyes, to drop to the ground and attempt to help her up. The blue-haired girl held out her own shaking hand. "I'm Kris," she mumbled.

"Hibiki," the blue-black-haired boy introduced himself, though he didn't hold out his hand for fear of joining the brown-haired girl on the floor.

"And she's Kotone," Kris explained, pointing to the girl who was starting to regain consciousness, "and, um, he's Silver." Leaning in close, she whispered, "Don't talk to Silver."

"Well…" Red began to hide behind Green again. "These are _my_ friends."

"Hi, Red's friends!" Hibiki gushed.

Red blinked a few times. "This is-"

"I'm Green Oak," Green explained. "I was the champion before Red, you know."

Kris cocked her head to the side. "Really? …I couldn't remember."

"I'm Leaf!" Leaf cried, crushing Kris and Hibiki in a small hug-though she could hardly wrap both her arms around them. "Are you all competing in the tournament too?"

"Yeah, we are," Hibiki replied with a warm smile.

"I have a Poochyena," Leaf told him. "His name is Angel!"

Hibiki frowned. Red mouthed "say nothing about it" and after a moment Hibiki answered, "That's cute. I have a Typhlosion."

"What's that?" Leaf asked, but before she could get an answer, a loud voice resounded from the intercom: "_All participants in the tournament must gather at the designated gates, located directly inside the main doors leading out of the lobby, named by region. Repeat-all participants must gather at the designated gates, located outside the lobby, named by region._"

"Where exactly are we supposed to go?" Silver wondered irritably. "They were friggin' vague."

"Come _on,_ Hikari," a young man commanded, dragging a girl through the door into the lobby. "We're going to get caught up in a mob."

"But the gates are so far," Hikari whined. "Kouki, I'm tired."

"There just over there!" Kouki insisted, pointing towards gates at the opposite side of the room that everyone there could have sworn had appeared out of nowhere when he had spoken. "Guess that answers that question," Silver muttered.

"Hey! Kouki," Hibiki greeted him.

"Small world," Kris laughed, patting Hikari on the shoulder. Hikari wiped her shoulder a bit before smiling.

"And who are these guys?" Leaf asked, walking towards Kouki and Hikari. "I like you guys."

"Huh-what? I don't know you," Hikari cried.

"I'm Kouki," the scarf-ed boy explained. "This is Hikari, and…Hikari where's Jun?"

"Oh no," Hikari whispered. "Oh, man. Like, help me find him."

And she began to drag him right back out, but before she could leave with him in tow, he dug his heels into the carpet. "Wait, wait," he ordered as he skidded to a halt. "Why don't we meet these people first? For all we know-_oh my god you're Red._"

Red, who had been gradually relieving Green of his duty as human shield, snapped back behind his friend. "You're really Red, aren't you?" Kouki squeaked. "Red Ashland? Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

His statement was rather difficult to take in, considering Red was still hiding. Meanwhile, Hikari had only just got over gaping and Kouki's discovery. "Like, _the_ Red? That's so cool! I've always wanted to see you in person!"

Red poked his head over Green's shoulder, which would have looked quite ridiculous as he had to stand on his toes to accomplish the task, if not for Green's own body still covering most of his. "Really?" he asked. "Th-thanks. These are my friends Green and Leaf."

"Green and Leaf," Kouki repeated, looking at both of them and furrowing his eyebrows as though he were thinking very hard. "Nice to meet both of you."

"Yeah, it's great!" Leaf answered. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Sinnoh," Hikari replied haughtily. "And you guys?"

"They're from Kanto," Kouki replied.

Red, who had opened his mouth to answer but clamped it shut. "How did you know that?" he demanded.

"I just know," Kouki replied. "Plus I may or may not have seen you outside."

Red nodded with a disturbed smile on his face. "Well, I suppose it's nice to know people recognize me," he decided.

"Well, we should probably get going," Green told the others, suddenly and bitterly. "We don't want to be caught up in the whatever-you-said."

"Oh yeah!" Kouki agreed. "I understand. Plus we need to find our friend Jun, _again._"

"He seriously got lost again already?" Hibiki laughed. "Well, good luck to both of you."

"Like, thanks," Hikari called sarcastically over her shoulder, hauling Kouki away.

"That was dumb," Green commented. "Let's go, guys."

"Oh, did poor Green get his pride hurt?" Kris laughed. "Anyway, you don't mind if we come with you, do you?"

Red chuckled; the four of them had practically insinuated themselves into the Kanto citizens' group. "'Course not," he replied.

So off they went, towards the gates Kouki had indicated. "Isn't this going to be so fun?" Leaf cheered. "This is going to be so fun! What if one of us actually wins the tournament? That would be so cool!"

Silver leaned in next to Green and whispered, "Does your friend always talk so much?"

"First of all," Green retorted, "_my friend_ has a name. Second…well, yeah, kind of."

Silver snorted in response.

The seven of them were separated by region the minute they got to the gates. "How longer do we actually have to stand?" Kotone asked one of the officials. "My legs hurt."

The official stared at her and Silver yanked her through the second gate, trying to hide his face. "What?" she asked. "My legs really hurt."

"Red, how long is the tournament?" Leaf asked as the Kanto residents strolled through the first gate.

"I don't know," Red answered.

"What kind of people do you think we'll be battling?" Leaf added.

"I don't know," Red repeated.

"I mean, obviously we'll be meeting people from our own region, but I wonder what they'll be like," Leaf told him.

"I don't know," Red sighed.

"What do you think-" Leaf began.

"Honestly Leaf, I probably don't know."

"Okay!" Leaf sounded completely unfazed. "Green, what do you think the battles will be like?"

Green nursed a headache.

"Jun, quit trying to rip my hair out!" Hikari shouted, tackling the boy to the ground. "This hair was expensive!"

"Just get him up and drag him with us," Kouki murmured. "You're pretty good at that."

Hikari shot him a death glare. "Would you help me?"

"No…" Kouki answered with a grin, shaking his head. "No, you look like you've got this one."

"There are so many people in here!" Mitsuru shrieked. "I'm sick already, and I'm going to catch something else if we don't hurry! Where are the gates that lady mentioned?"

Haruka turned to stare at him. "Mitsuru, you _really_ need to calm down. We'll find the gates soon. …Meanwhile, why don't we look at all these cool lights?" she added, staring in awe at the rainbow chandeliers installed in the ceiling of this particular section of the building.

"But-but I need a tissue," Mitsuru insisted. "I need one now!"

"You're gonna need a lot more than a tissue to clean up what's left if you keep screaming," Yuki muttered under his breath.

"See? Here's the lobby now," Haruka exclaimed. "And there are those dumb gates the intercom lady mentioned."

"Fine," Mitsuru sighed exasperatedly. "Let's just get in there, we're probably behind some schedule."

"Out of the way…" Kouki ordered, pushing past the three of them. Mitsuru began to whimper and rubbed his hand over the spot on his arm where Kouki had "disgraced" him. "Come on, Jun, you're not getting anywhere by struggling…Hey! I recognize you," Kouki continued, looking at Haruka with narrowed eyes. "What was your name?"

"Haruka," she told him with a smile. "I'm from here."

"I see," Kouki mused. "And who are your friends?"

"I'm Yuki and this jumpy dolt who claims to be sick of everything and its mother is Mitsuru," Yuki explained.

Kouki blinked a few times. "Well, thank you for that information," he replied before continuing to drag Jun across the room. Hikari dashed after him without stopping to meet the Hoenn citizens.

"How rude," Haruka deadpanned, making her way towards the gates. "Well come on, guys."

"I sure hope they have soap somewhere," Mitsuru whined.

Haruka wrapped her arm around his neck and towed him across the room. As he struggled, she explained, "I'll let you go when you're done whining-and whoa that's a pretty statue!"

Mitsuru wrestled out of her slackened grip and ran towards Yuki. The latter rolled his eyes and attempted to comfort the former. "That's so pretty…" Haruka mumbled. "Wait, Mitsuru-oh. Heh, sorry Yuki."

"Whatever," Yuki replied, rolling his eyes once more. "Let's just go already."

"Touko, seriously, slow down!" Cheren yelled. "I know where we're supposed to be going?"

"No! We're _totally_ going the right way!" Touko insisted, lugging Touya down random halls. "Seriously, we're almost there, I'm sure of it!"

"Cut it out, Touko! You have no idea where we are!" Cheren cried.

"You don't know anything!" Touko called, running faster. "Doesn't he, Touya?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Touko, just stop!" Cheren squawked, his voice mostly gone at this point.

"Whoa, that's a pretty statue…" Bel admired suddenly, stopping to stare into one of the rooms.

"Bel, quit it and-hey, this is the lobby!" Cheren exclaimed, rubbing his throat.

"What did I tell you," Touko crowed. "I knew where we were going."

"That was complete luck," Cheren argued as the four of them strode into the large den. "Admit, you didn't know what you were doing at all."

"Oh my god, it's N!" Touko screamed, completely ignoring him. She was currently pointing at a tall young man who stood at the back of the crowd that had long since gathered trying to get into the gates. He wore a large black hat with a gray rectangle just above the brim; a black turtleneck whose arms almost reached his wrists under a white, V-necked, silken, collared, polo-esque shrug; square golden bands on his left wrist; and tan slacks that hung under the heels of his green buck dress shoes. His hair assumed an astonishing hue of jade. His gray-brown eyes held close to no emotion as he stared around the lobby.

Touko rushed towards him. "N, it's so great to see you!" she told him, hugging him tightly.

"I see…" was the only response. His voice had a disturbing quality of being low and effeminate at the same time. "I haven't seen all of you together much…I suppose you're all attending the tournament?"

"That would be the case, smart one," Cheren replied icily.

"Like, duh," Bel added. The one thing the Heartvigsen twins had never been able to stand about Cheren and Bel was that they both despised N with a passion. "Why would we even be here?"

"A simple yes would have sufficed," N admitted. "The crowd here is pretty large."

"It totally is," Touko agreed. "Hey, did you know I have a sister from Johto?"

"Why would I know that?" N asked quietly, as though he were mostly asking himself. "Is that so? What's her name?"

"Kotone," Touko replied with a wide smile. "Touya and I just love her to death, don't we Touya?"

"Yeah," Touya answered earnestly. "Sure."

"And I'll bet she's here, too," Touko added distantly. "I think it's really cool that you decided to come all the way here, N."

"I don't," Cheren and Bel muttered in unison.

"You two hush up," Touko ordered with a glare. The numerous officials working the gates had gotten most of the members of the mob into their doors, and now the Unova residents made their way towards the fifth gate. "I think this'll be way fun, don't you guys?"

"Eh," Cheren answered.

"Yeah!" Bel replied dreamily.

"Yeah, sure," Touya murmured.

"I'm sorry, what?" N asked.

"Absolutely!" Touko went on, obviously not having listened to any of their responses.

**:::::**

**Yay we're done! Hope you liked!**

**Psst. Psst...I don't friggin care about the tournament. The tournament is just a mechanism with which to bring together the peoples...and I shall be skipping it and giving a few paragraphs to explain kinda-mostly what happens. 'Cause that's what I do.**

**See ya!**


End file.
